


The Gang Tries To Party

by ImagineDragonflys



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Molly being Molly, Nico being protective, as far as im aware, they go to a party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineDragonflys/pseuds/ImagineDragonflys
Summary: The Runaways decide to go to a party to let loose. Karolina just wants to have fun. Nico is a protective girlfriend. And Alex is off doing his own thing, as usual.What could go wrong? (Answer: A Lot of things)





	The Gang Tries To Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic in a while so I hope it's not too bad and I hope you enjoy!

In hindsight, going to a party probably hadn’t been the smartest idea. It had been months since they first went on the run and their faces had long since left the minds of most of the general population. The runaways were old news which meant they were tentatively able to show their faces in public again. The Hostel had been feeling more and more claustrophobic as time went on with short missions and outings offering little reprieve to the steadily growing feeling of the walls pressing closer. So, when Molly one day lamented that she had never been to a _real_ party it didn’t take much persuading to get everyone else on board.

Chase was the one to suggest it, saying it would be “good for morale”. And Nico objected, concerned that too much could go wrong. But the others seemed excited at the prospect even Gert, much to everyone’s surprise.

_A night to just be normal kids,_ they reasoned.

And:

_A chance to interact with people we don’t live with._

Nico could feel herself losing ground. And when Karolina looked at her with a small smile, “Come on, Nico, it’ll be fun,” squeezing her hand, well… How could she say no?

 

And so, their ragtag group had found themselves in a neighborhood that was definitively Not Brentwood. Cars lined the curb and music pounding from the house reverberated through the sidewalk. They had set plans to meet back up at 11:30 and check in through text periodically (per Nico's conditions). As soon as the group made it through the door Molly made a B-line for the dance floor with Gert close behind her.

“Who’s party is this again?” Karolina asked.

“Not sure exactly,” Alex responded, “Livvie told me about it. Some friend of a friend or something.”

He pulled out his phone, “Speaking of Livvie…” And he disappeared into the crowd.

Chase motioned toward the mass of dancing people, “I’m gonna keep an eye on those two.”

And then only Nico and Karolina remained. Their eyes met and Nico gave the other girl a tight-lipped smile. Karolina responded by taking Nico’s hand, “At least try to have some fun, okay?”

Nico nodded and let Karolina lead her into the fray.

The two girls found refuge by a nearly trashed snack table. Karolina bobbed her head to the music while Nico surveyed the room with a look of distrust as if at any second they were going to be attacked. Karolina let out a sigh and grabbed the shorter girl by the shoulders, looking her in the eye.

“Nico, relax. We’re here to try and chill out a little and blow off some steam. I really don’t think we need to be concerned about drunk high schoolers,” she placed a quick kiss to Nico’s forehead, “Besides if anyone _does_ do something, I think we can take ‘em.”

Karolina tucks a stray piece of hair behind Nico’s ear and for the first time that night she breaks into a genuine (though still close-lipped) smile.

Karolina pulls back and returns to swaying to the music.

“You can go dance, if you want to,” Nico offers, “I appreciate you hanging out with me but I need to go check on the others anyway, so. Don’t feel like you can’t just because it’s not my thing, I guess.”

At that, Karolina smiles brightly at her, “Okay, I’ll meet you back here in a few minutes?” She stepped away toward the dancers and Nico set her sights on the kitchen.

 

 

Nico got one glimpse of Alex and turned on her heel, he and Livvie were on the back patio engaged in a display of public affection she wasn’t too keen on interrupting or bearing witness to. She was pushing through the crowd trying to find Molly and beginning to wonder if she should climb the stairs to get a better look at the crowd when she heard a loud, “She’s fifteen, asshole!”

There was little room for doubt as to who was responsible for that.

Pushing her way toward the outburst, she saw a small clearing that had formed in the mob of drunk, dancing teenagers. Molly and Chase were standing to the side with Gert at the center glaring at a guy at least a foot taller than her. Gert had the Murder Look in her eyes and Nico almost worried the guy would combust on the spot.

“What’s going on?” Nico asked stepping towards her friends.

“This cyst on society just tried to dance with Molly,” Gert supplied, the fire behind her eyes growing brighter.

“I didn’t know she was fifteen!”

“Yeah, well now you do. So you should probably get the hell out of here,” Chase says, taking a step forward.

The guy opens his mouth like he wants to push his luck but seems to think better of it. With a last angry look at Gert, he starts his retreat. Shoves his way through the crowd muttering curses.

“You guys all good?” Nico asks.

“If anyone tries some shit like that again I’m going to kill them,” Gert replies.

“Or Molly could just suplex them through a wall,” Chase adds. Molly looks excited at the prospect.

“Sounds good to me. I’ll see you guys in a little bit,” And Nico pushes through the crowd again, heading back to the table.

When she gets there she can see Karolina still dancing not too far from her. She seems lost in it, her hands raised above her head and her eyes closed. She’s not good. Mostly just bouncing and swaying but she looks so content with a small smile on her face and Nico’s heart just booms in her chest. Warmth flows through her as she just watches Karolina let loose and wear her happiness so easily. She didn’t even realize she was smiling, really smiling, until she felt her phone buzz. Her face shifted back into its neutral default as she read,

** Alex: All good here. **

_Of course, he didn’t notice I tried to check on him_ , she thought with a playful roll of her eyes.

 

Nico turned her gaze back to where Karolina had been, surprised to find she was no longer dancing but instead talking to a guy around her height that was definitely standing _too close_. She narrowed her eyes as she watched them talk. Karolina had her usual polite smile on and the unnamed guy just seemed to be moving ever so slightly closer. When Karolina took a step back Nico set off in their direction eager to get this dude away from her girlfriend. As she approached she slowed down, listening to their conversation.

“-a dance?” Guy said.

“Uh, no thank you. I’m actually here with someone,” Karolina responded briskly.

“Well, I don’t see him here anywhere.”

“I’m actually a lesbian,” Karolina replied with an air of unease. Nico started forward again.

“Oh, that’s what they all say until I-“

“Hey, babe,” Nico says, laying it on as thick as possible. Her hand finds Karolina’s and she smiles exaggeratedly at the taller girl, “Who’s this?”

Nico turns her attention to the guy still standing too close. Her eyes are cold and she can feel him grow uncomfortable under her gaze.

“This is Justin,” Karolina squeezes her hand lightly, “Justin this is Nico. My girlfriend.”

“Nice to meet you, Jim.”

“Justin,” The guy corrects.

“Whatever.”

“Lesbians, huh, you two gonna make out or something?” Justin says as rage starts to crackle through Nico. A self-satisfied smile starts to spread across his face as he says, “It’s your lucky day, ladies. How would you like to-“

BOOM.

For a beat, Nico wonders if she somehow blasted him back but her staff is still securely in her bag. Looking beside her, Karolina’s brows are drawn together, teeth grit, and her arm outstretched and still glowing. The glow fades back into nothing, the stars turning to freckles on her skin. Justin lay several feet away. He struggles around, a confused look on his face. As Nico inspects the puzzled faces around them she realizes their cover _might_ have been blown. It seems the disturbance got quite a bit of attention as she sees Gert, Chase, and Molly through the crowd all looking equally as confused as the party-goers. The others make their way over to the two girls.

“Uh, hey guys? What happened to keeping a low profile?” Gert whispers hastily.

“That guy was being a creep,” Nico nods toward Justin slowly getting back to his feet.

A look of understanding passes through the group.

“I’ll go get Alex,” Chase says as he darts through the growing group of onlookers.

Molly cracks her knuckles dramatically, smirking, “May I?”

Karolina smiles at her, “Be my guest.”

The harsh crack of the plaster was the last noise the group heard before they made their hasty escape. Ignoring the shouts and confusion as they headed away from the house. Even as they ran, Nico kept Karolina’s hand in hers.

 

The party had been a terrible idea. A powder keg waiting to go off. The group got back to the Hostel, breathless and full of adrenaline, laughing despite themselves at the utter chaos they had created. 

When Nico caught her breath she pulled Karolina into a hug.

“That’s what you call relaxing?” she mumbled into her girlfriend’s shoulder.

Karolina hmphed at that, "I'd definitely say we let loose," leaning down to kiss Nico.Their lips met softly. All other thoughts vanished from her mind as she deepened the kiss, her heart booming in her chest as a familiar warmth filled her.

_That was a disaster,_ Nico thought as she smiled into the kiss. _But definitely worth it._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I really love these characters and deanoru so I hope I did okay. Really this was made so I could have a scene where Karolina says "lesbian" because I desperately need it. Feel free to leave a comment if you'd like I would really appreciate it! <3


End file.
